1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector and more particularly to a card edge connector with a lock mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,681, issued on Sep. 7, 2010, discloses a related card edge connector which includes an elongated insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the housing and a pair of lock mechanisms pivoted on two opposited ends of the housing. The lock mechanism is pivot in a plane perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the insulative housing, thus can shorten the longitudinal size of the insulative housing and can adapt to a miniaturization trends of a printed circuit board. However, said card edge connector is a slanted type card edge connector and have not enough space to operate the lock mechanism.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.